Power Rangers: Green with Evil
Saban's Power Rangers: Green with Evil (Sometimes called Green with Evil, Power Rangers 2, or just Power Rangers: Green with Evil) is a 2019 American, Science Fiction, superhero film directed by Dean Israelite, written by John Gatins and is based on the franchise of the same name. It's the fourth Power Rangers film and the sequel to Power Rangers. The first film earned $142.3 million and was considered a box office disappointment, and because of that, it was less likely there'll be a sequel, however, thanks to record-braking merchandise and toy sales, and being ranked #1 on media and rental sales on it's first week, the possibilities of a sequel increased. the film stars returning and new cast members, including: Dacre Montgomery, Dylan O'Brien, Naomi Scott, RJ Cyler, Becky G, Ludi Lin, Bill Hader, Bryan Cranston, Elizabeth Banks, and William Defoe as Lord Zedd. The film happens 2 years after the events of the first film. The movie is dedicated to the memory of Gosei Sentai Dairanger actor Tatsyua Nomi, who passed away May 18, 2017http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2017/05/dairangers-shishiranger-tatsuya-nomi-passes-away/. Unlike the first film, this movie has a $200 million budget, making it one of the most expensive films ever made. The movie was originally scheduled going to be released on April, 27, 2019, but was pushed ahead 7 months earlier, then 8 months later, to allow more time to finish editing. The film is schedule to be released on May 17, 2019. Plot A year after the Power Rangers defeated Goldar, everything in Angel Grove was back to normal, almost everything. When Tommy Oliver (Dylan O'Brien) finds the green Power Coin, the Rangers (Dacre Montgomery, Naomi Scott, RJ Cyler, Becky G, Ludi Lin) must stop him, protect the Zeo crystal and uncover the truth about Lord Zedd (William Dafoe) the real enemy that killed Zordon's (Bryan Cranston) team, and find out that an old enemy (Elizabeth Banks) is alive. Cast Dacre Montgomery as Jason Scott/Red Ranger: the Leader of the team, former quarterback of the Angel Grove Football Team, Kimberly's boyfriend, Pearl's older brother, and Sam and Beverly's son Montgomery was known for starring in Stranger Things. Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger: a member of the team and former cheerleader, who use to be a cyberbully, Jason's girlfriend, and Ty's ex-girlfriend. RJ Cyler as William"Billy"Cranston/Blue Ranger: the brains of the team who's autistic and Jason & Kimberly's friend. Becky G as Trini/Yellow Ranger: a member of the team who's use to struggle to make friends until she joined the team . Ludi Lin as Zachary"Zack"Taylor/Black Ranger: a Bilingual member of the team. After the death of his mom, he moved in with Jason. Dylan O'Brien as Thomas"Tommy"Oliver/Green Ranger: the newest member who's possessed by Rita and Scorpina's rival. Dylan portrayed a character named Thomas in the Maze Runner. Bill Hader as the voice of Alpha 5:a android and Zordon's robotic assistant Bryan Cranston as Zordon: the Rangers' mentor and former Red Ranger who's trapped in the Morphing Grid. Zordon was friends with Rita before she turned evil, killed his team, and joined Lord Zedd. Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa: the first Green Ranger and a former friend of Zordon. Willem Dafoe as Lord Zedd: the antagonist of the movie, he was the real reason Rita betrayed Zordon. Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Scorpina: one of Zedd's henchman and Tommy's rival. David Denman as Samuel"Sam"Scott: Beverly's husband and Jason and Pearl's father and fisherman. Caroline Cave as Beverly Scott: Sam's wife and Jason and Pearl's mother. Kayden Magnuson as Pearl Scott: Jason's sister and Sam and Beverly's daughter. Fiona Fu as Mrs. Taylor: Zack's deceased mother. Wesley MacInnes as Colt Wallace: the school bully. Adam Hicks as Ty Fleming: Kimberly's ex-boyfriend. This is the second film since Lemonade Mouth where Hicks and Scott worked on the same film. Sarah Grey as Amanda Clark: Kimberly's former cheerleading friend. Fred Tatasciore as the voice of the Putties: stone gnomes that can be created by any Earth element. Blake Foster as Jeffery Oliver: Tommy's Father. Foster was known for portraying Justin/Blue Turbo Ranger in Power Rangers Turbo. Juliet Naulin as Deborah Oliver: Tommy's deceased Mother. Naulin was known for starring in Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers stars Austin St. John, Walter Emanuel Jones, David Yost, Amy Jo Johnson, and Jason David Frank will make cameo appearances as Angel Grove civilians. Shawn Mendes and will make a cameo appearance along with Doug Walker who will portray his character the Nostalgia Critic. Production Development In 2017, prior to the first film's DVD release, Israelite confirmed the talks for the sequel were taking place, and that he liked to include Lord Zedd. It was also confirmed that Scorpina will appear in the film. Casting In Mid-December that same year, casting for Oliver, Zedd and Scorpina started, by the end, Dylan O'Brien, William Defoe and Grey Griffin was cast as Tommy, Zedd and Scorpina and was confirmed Israelite will return to direct and Gatins would write the script. It was confirmed that Bryan Tyler would return to compose music Mark Day, who previously done editing for the last four Harry Potter movies, was hired to edit the film. It was also revealed that Ty Fleming would appear in the film. Filming Production started on December 2 2018 and will last till August 15, 2018. This is the second film that Lin and Defoe has been in together, the first one will be Aquaman. Soundtrack The soundtrack will be released on ITunes and CD on the same day in May 14, 2019. Reception The movie's teaser will be seen during the Grammy Awards and was met with mixed reviews from critics, audiences and fans of the movie. The first poster was announced January 26, 2018. The next teaser will be show during episode 5 of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Box Office The Box Office Mojo is unknown as of now. Release The film will be released on May 17, 2019 along with John Wick: Chapter 3. Sequel In January 2018, Israelite stated if the film is a box office successes, they'll make the 6-film franchise Saban mentioned during the premiere of the first film. Raiting The film's raiting is unknown, but is expected to be rated PG-13 like the first film. References 1 Dairanger Actor Tastuya Nomi passes away. External Links Power Rangers: Green with Evil (2019) - Box Office Mojo Power Rangers: Green with Evil at the IMDb Category:2019 films Category:2010s superhero films Category:Superhero films Category:American films Category:American teen superhero films Category:Teen superhero films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Science fiction films Category:English-language films Category:Japanese films Category:Films about revenge Category:Films based on television series Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:Spirit possession in fiction Category:3D films Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming films